The Doraemons, Phineas and Ferb in Time and Dimension
The Doraemons, Phineas and Ferb in Time and Dimension is a crossover movie with Phineas and Ferb and Doraemon made by MRJOJOUK3. Plot Summary The movie is set 2 months after the OWCA Files and Phineas, Ferb and Sonic in Time and Space. Phineas, Ferb and their friends has met Doraemon, Noby and Their Friends even The Doraemons and they gonna have some cool adventures through time and various dimensions. Of course, there are villains who was trying to take over the Time and Dimensions, so it's up to Phineas, Doraemon and their friends to save The Time and Dimension. Trivia Scenes 1. Prologue 2. Arrived in the 22th Century 3. Meet The Doraemons 4. Rescue Mission 5. Meet Jaidora And Dorapin 6. Reach To The Top Tower 7. Battle Dr Achimoff 8. Send to the 2nd Dimension 9. Battle Animalborg 10. Reunited The Resistence 11. Rescue Mission Again 12. Escape 13. [Achimoff and Dr Doofensmirtz (2nd Dimension) Evil Plan|Dr Achimoff and Dr Doofensmirtz [2nd Dimension Evil Plan]] 14. Poke The Goozim 15. Brand New Reality 16. The Invasion 17. Charlene Penthouse 18. Prepare Battle 19. Save Time And Dimensions 20. Reprogram Animalborg 21. Final Battle 22. Goodbye Doraemons 23. The Doraemons Returns 24. Credits Gadget Uses 1. Translation Pills 2. Anywhere Door 3. Digital Hack (from Phineas and Ferb) 4. Air Cannon 5. Stun Gun 6. Voice Thickener 7. Fist Force Glove 8. Invisible Cape 9. Black Pepper 10. Legendary Sword "Denkomaru" 11. Black Belt 12. Dandelion Fuzz Comb 13. Human Steam Engine Set 14. Railroad Crossing Kit 15. Baseball Launcher (From Phineas and Ferb) 16. Basho Sen 17. Bestfriend Telecard 18. Big Light 19. Recovering Torch 20. Forgetting Flower Deleted Scenes # Candace talk's to Jeremy 2. Tour at the Matsushiba Robot Factory 3. Vennesa talk to Dr Doofenshmirtz (Second Dimension) 4. Phineas talk to Noby about Sonic 5. Gelatin Pool (Flashback) 6. Major Monogram Waiting for Agent P and the Other's 7. Dr Doofenshmirtz (Second Dimension) Call Dora Med Tubby 8. Bowling-R-Ama got Destroyed Voice Cast Phineas Flynn/Phineas Flynn Dimension - Vincent Martella Doraemon/Doraemon Dimension - Mona Marshell Ferb Fletcher/Ferb Fletcher Dimension - Thomas Brodie Sangster Noby Nobi/Noby Nobi Dimension - Johnny Yong Bosch Isabella Garcia-Shapiro/Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Dimension - Alyson Stoner Sue Minamoto/Sue Minamoto Dimension - Cassacndra Lee Morris Baljeet Tjinder/Dr Baljeet Tjinder Dimension - Maulik Pancholy Sneech Honekawa/Sneech Honekawa Dimension - Brian Beacock Buford Van Stomm/Buford Van Stomm Dimension - Bobby Gaylor Big G Gouda/Big G Gouda Dimension - Kaiji Tang Perry The Platypus/Perry The Platyborg Dimension - Vincent Tong Dora The Kid/Dora The Kid Dimension - Ross Lynch Pinky The Chihuahua/Pinky The Chihuahuaborg Dimension - Jason Ritter Dora-Rinho/Dora-Rinho Dimension - Thomas Middleditch Peter The Panda/Peter The Pandaborg Dimension - Ryon Potter Wang-Dora/Wang Dora Dimension - Ben Schwartz Terry The Turtle/Terry The Turtleborg Dimension - Taylor Grey El-Matadora/El-Matadora Dimension - David Henrie Dora-Nichov/Dora-Nichov Dimension - John Travolta Dora Med III/ Dora Med III Dimenison - Frank Welker Jaidora/Jaidora Dimension - Patton Oswalt Dorapan/Dorapan Dimension - Kevin Miller Mimimi/Mimimi Dimension - Kristen Bell Mini-Doras - Cristina Vee Principal Teraodai - Corey Burton Irving Du Bois - Jack McBrayer Candace Flynn/Candace Flynn Dimenison - Ashley Tisdale Dorami Robot Cats Carl Karl - Tyler Alexander Mann Major Monogram - Jeff Swampy Marsh OWCA Agent/ Animalborg Dimension Stacy Hirano - Kelly Hu Jeremy Johnson - Mitchel Musso Linda Fletcher - Caroline Rhea Lawrance Fletcher - Richard O'Brien Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Dr Heinz Doofenshmirtz Dimension - Dan Povermire Norm/Norm Bots Dimension - John Viener Doctor Achimoff - James Wood Dr Achimoff Robots Vanessa Doofenshmirtz/Vanessa Doofenshmirtz Dimension - Olivia Olson Charlene Doofenshmirtz/Charlene Doofenshmirtz Dimension - Allison Janney Songs 1. (Yume wo Kanaete ) in Arrived in the 22th Century Scene. 2. (Let's Go Digital) in Reach to the Top Tower Scene. 3. (One Good Scare Ought to do it ) in Reach to the Top Tower Scene. 4. ( Breaking Out) in Reach to the Top Tower Scene. 5. ( Hockey Z-9 ) in Reach to the Top Tower Scene. 6. (Football X7) in Battle Dr Achimoff. 7. (Brand New Reality) in Brand New Reality Scene. 8. (All the Convoluted Reason We Pretend to be Divorce) in Charlene Penthouse Scene. 9. (What I'm Made Of...) From Sonic Heroes, in Battle for Time and Dimension Scene. 10. (I Need a Hero) from Shrek 2, in Final Battle Scene. 11. (Tomodachi No Uta) from Bump of Chicken, in Credit scene. Category:MRJOJOUK3